


Rarepairs - Jack/Maddie

by avearia



Series: Phic Phight 2019 [7]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Brain Cookies, Canon Het Relationship, Disco, Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Phic Phight 2019, Prompt Fic, Rare Pairings, Rarepair, differentjasper, fluidity189
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23383120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avearia/pseuds/avearia
Summary: Prompt: Fave Rarepair1. Jack/Maddie. They've been working too hard, and Jack decides they need to have some fun.
Relationships: Jack Fenton/Maddie Fenton
Series: Phic Phight 2019 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679998
Kudos: 15





	Rarepairs - Jack/Maddie

**Author's Note:**

> "Fav Rarepair" was prompted by differentjasper, aka fluidity189. I filled it 6 separate times with six separate rare pairs. 
> 
> Surprisingly, despite it being canon, or perhaps BECAUSE it's background canon, Jack/Maddie doesn't often get love. Have a drabble.

**Rarepairs**

Jack/Maddie

—

"We've been working hard, Mads," Jack said, leaning back from his clipboard of notes to arch his back, cracks sounding all the way up his spine. He smiled. "How bout we take a break?"

Maddie, still peering through her microscope, didn't look up. "We're so close to a breakthrough with the ecto-modulators, Jack, we can't possibly stop now."

"Sure we can!" Jack declared, in full bravado. He reached down, starting to dig through his desk drawer. "Everyone knows taking breaks helps with productivity. And I know just the thing to get you out of the house."

He stuck a flyer under her nose for inspection. Maddie, in the midst of tucking the sample slide back in its box and making a note of her findings, looked up from her work, glancing at the page.

80s THEMED DISCO, the poster read. TONIGHT AT 8pm! BRING YOUR BEST DIGS!

Jack wafted the paper, waggling his eyebrows. "Why don't we blow this popsicle stand and get down where the cool cats hang out? I'd be totally psyched to go with a radical gal like you."

Despite herself, Maddie broke into a grin. "…I suppose one night on the town couldn't hurt…"

Brimming with excitement, Jack offered his hand.

"Might I have this dance?" he asked, a smile in his voice.

"This, and every other," Maddie agreed, shoving her notes away and taking up his offer.


End file.
